A Story to Remember
by LianatheWingedDrummer16
Summary: We learn through stories. From mother to daughter comes a true account of things.


**A little bit AU... You'll see why.**

**And I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates, it's just that I've been leaning more towards the one-shot side of FanFiction.**

It's time for bed, Jessa.

I already told you a story yesterday, sweetheart. I don't really have any others to tell you.

Really? A romantic story? Okay, Jessa. Don't complain if you get bored. I didn't know you were a sucker for those things.

I doubt you'll stay interested, honey. But if you insist.

All right... Well, once there was a young woman named - named Elise.

No, it's not me, Jessa. I assure you, this is all made up.

During the outbreak, much like the ones I have lived through, and your father has stopped...

Yes, Jessa, your father stopped an outbreak. He did, after - after Tau Volantis, when had settled down in an apartment far away from the planet.

Don't call him weak. Do you want to get in trouble? I'll tell him that. You may be seven, but you can still be in trouble.

Blonde hair doesn't mean anything. I don't know where you're coming up with these ridiculous things.

Because you have black hair? No, silly. And just because Daddy worked for EarthGov doesn't mean anything. He's... brave.

Shush. My voice is fine - I've got a little cough. Do you want to hear the story or not?

Good girl. Anyways - Elise was stationed on the Titan station, when one of the outbreaks occurred. She met a man named... Ivan.

No, Jessa, they weren't in love yet. Things don't happen that fast... Actually, Elise was a little bit rude to Ivan, because she was afraid and didn't trust people much, especially with Necromorphs around. She regretted it later, though, and wished she had been a little bit nicer.

I know this because I'm making it up, Jessa. Trust me.

One day, after they had been, uh, working together to survive, Elise got hurt. A crazy man that Ivan had brought along with him ended up losing control around Elise... She lost an - an arm.

Huh? Oh, Ivan was just like that. He was too kind to leave people behind... And he needed him.

For things and reasons.

What's that? Er, Ivan had been an engineer... Who was also on Titan station.

Yes, I suppose you could call it fate.

I was getting there, Jessa. Well, Elise was angry... Because she thought it was Ivan's fault that she had gotten hurt, but later she realized it wasn't anybody's fault. It had just - happened.

No, it's not romantic yet, but it will be. Yes, I promise.

Later on, Elise had somewhat forgiven Ivan... But then, he did something that she thought was stupidly brave, and a bit of a betrayal...

He sent her away on a gunship.

To protect her, Jessa. You'll understand when you're older... You always protect the people you care about.

Yes, I suppose he did care about her. Are you going to let me finish the story or what?

Ivan told her that he had already lost someone he cared about because of the outbreak, and he didn't want to lose Elise too.

Sure. You could say he admitted that he cared about her.

And Elise? Oh, she was pretty mad, all right... She thought that he trusted her enough to hold her own, but in the end she realized he had done it because he cared about her.

In the end, when Ivan was almost dead because of the Necromorphs, Elise came back at just the right time to save his life. He knew - and she knew - that they did really care for each other.

I'm fine, Jessa. Don't be silly - I'm not sad or anything. The story is sad...

You don't think it is? Well, I have to tell you this one part... I was going to leave it out because it's so sad.

No, the story doesn't really have a happy ending, but if you really want to hear it...

Okay, okay. Keep your voice down. Nor - Daddy's sleeping.

Well, before Tau Volantis, Elise had left Ivan because they didn't agree about certain things...

What things? Er, Elise wanted to stop any more invasions of Necromorphs, but Ivan didn't. He was done trying to save everybody because he had already lived through two outbreaks.

Oh, it was terrifying, Jessa. You have no idea. You're lucky everything is mostly fine now.

Elise ended up going to Tau Volantis, but she needed Ivan's help for something. He still loved her - yes, Jessa, loved - and immediately went to go help her. But when they were there, Ivan had lots of arguments with Elise's new boyfriend, Richard.

You don't like Richard either? Ha, that's funny...

Ivan, Richard, and Elise had nearly completed their mission, when something happened that made Richard abandon them.

Yes, Richard was a coward. He claimed to love Elise, but even then she was a bit sick of him. So he left in a gunship, waiting away from the planet, while Elise and Ivan worked on their own.

The moment came where Ivan realized that the mission would kill the person who completed it. So, like he'd done three years before, he sent Elise away by telling Richard to come get her. Richard was - was only too happy to leave Ivan behind, and Elise watched as the planet was crushed by the moon, as the mission ended.

Yes, Jessa, Elise was heartbroken. She had confessed that she loved Ivan, just before he sent her away, and Richard would not let her leave.

How? He sedated her with an anesthetic that he had found aboard the ship.

Yes, Jessa, Ivan d-died.

Don't be silly. I'm perfectly fine. I told you I've got a little cold.

The end? Well, I guess that was the end. Okay, I left one thing out...

A few months later, when Elise had accepted Ivan was dead - and still loved him, mind you, she discovered she was pregnant. With Ivan's baby.

And she was living with Richard... But she made him believe it was his daughter.

Oh, her name was Jenny.

Yes, she still loved Ivan. With all her heart.

Really? You think it was a good story? Thank you... Especially since - since I made it up.

I know. I wish Isaac had lived too. Are you ready for bed?

Goodnight, darling. I love you.

Oh... That. That was a mistake. His name was Ivan.

Not Isaac.


End file.
